<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sleepy Christmas by Kittywrites_reads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911722">A Sleepy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads'>Kittywrites_reads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this is all platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas brings many delights to a home, this one is warm like many of the previous ones Phil, and his sons had shared. This Christmas was full of treasured memories and warm hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sleepy Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas (or other holidays you celebrate)! <br/>This is my very first Christmas fic, and actually completed SBI fic ain’t that exciting!<br/>I was going to include this as a flashback to my other fic “A Ghost Choir in a Summers Heat” but I forgot Tommy wasn’t really related to the SBI so I had to scrap that connection lol. <br/>Anyway hope you enjoy this little fic of mine &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started like any other, the curtains were drawn back for a moment, just one moment to enjoy the chilly morning sunrise, and stare at the light snowfall of the day. Coffee was set in its pot, ready to be enjoyed by the tired occupants of the cabin. It’s smell filled the house, followed by the smell of wood burning in the fireplace.</p><p>The fireplace filled the house with a warm glow, and a satisfying heat. The heat warmed the once chilly floors, spreading to the rooms where people slept, some snuggled up tightly in blankets, some covered in layers of wool sweaters and fuzzy socks</p><p>The creak of a door, followed by soft hushed and giggles filled the small home. Two of its tinier occupants were up and about, ready to be mischievous and sneak a gift or two out from under the brilliant tree. The tree was filled with ornaments big and small, handmade and store bought. Some were even just trinkets and toys, set gently between the needle covered branches. And on the peak of the tree sat a gentle faced angel, hands holding a small picture frame. A photograph lied within that frame, a photograph of a small family, a blond hair baby, two raggedy and dirty twins, and a father who looked proud as ever to be standing there with his boys. </p><p>The giggles flooded into the living room, and over to the tree where they stared in awe at the pile of boxes and bags under the tree. The boys stared at each other before breaking out into loud chatter about which gift was which and who got more than the other. The door to their fathers bedroom moved open quietly, and out stepped a platinum blond holding a very sleepy baby boy in footie pajamas.</p><p>The man crept into the living room, lowering himself onto the mocha couch, adjusting his hold on Tommy. He watched as the twins, Wilbur and Techno fought over who got more presents (they all got the same amount, not that they realized). Phil rolled his eyes, brushing a hand through Tommy’s unruly blond hair. </p><p>“Aren’t they silly? Waking you up before eight, how rude of them yeah?” He nuzzled the boy closer smiling at his sleepy giggles. Upon hearing their dad speak both boys flushed, swirling around to stare embarrassed at Phil. Phil looked up giving them a soft smile, before motioning to the gift pile.</p><p>“Oh I’m messing with you boys. Go ahead and open your gifts, you didn’t wake your brother up.” They sighed in relief before grabbing a gift each from the pile. The both flopped onto the carpet in front of the tree, before tearing their gifts open. Wilburs first gift was a tall and long box, and inside was a guitar, that was old. It was one Phil had said he used as a kid, before he decided he was no good at music. Wilburs eyes widened before he thanked his dad till he was red in the face. Phil laughed shifting Tommy slightly, telling him to calm down before he passed out.</p><p>Technos first gift was a handcrafted plaster pig mask, made with smooth lines and uneven tusks. He nearly cried as he tried to put it on, Phil had made it larger on purpose so it fit for longer, though Phil wasn’t opposed to crafting a larger mask later down the line for his son. Techno had treated the mask so gently like he didn’t want to ruin the hard work his dad had put in to create it. The boys both moved their gifts aside reaching back to grab themselves another. </p><p>The day moved as such, by noon the twins had opened all their gifts and all that remained were gifts for their younger brother, who was currently asleep in Phil’s arms. The twins were looking at each other’s gifts, talking in an attempted hush as they didn’t want to wake Tommy up. Phil stood mindful of the bundle in his arms and moved over to a playpen sitting on the backside of the couch. He laid Tommy down gently, covering him up with a small blanket. He then moved into the kitchen, quietly beckoning Wilbur and Techno to follow him.</p><p>They quickly abandoned their toys and ran to follow him. They stood in the kitchen and watched as Phil grabbed items out of the fridge. He turned towards the boys, holding out ingredients to cookies, and icing. He gave them a smile, before patting the barstools next to the counter top. They got the memo quickly settling themselves in the chairs and in front of the ingredients.</p><p>Such were the hours that followed. Making a mess of the kitchen and creating only a few edible cookies. All the while a baby slept soundly and father and sons made laughter and playful fighting. Though the cookies were done, and the gremlin himself was awake, the laughter and warmth still hadn’t faded.  </p><p>The house was never more warmer then on that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>